All for a little cake
by Dark-exlit
Summary: A L le encanta el chocolate, pero no hay nada mejor que el sabor de los labios de su mejor amigo y enemigo, Light. Light ya no lo ve con los mismos ojos a L, aunque el no lo sepa. Shōnen-ai


**Por: Dark-exlit**

**Todo por un pastel**

**Summary:** A L le encanta el chocolate, pero no hay nada mejor que el sabor de los labios de su mejor amigo y enemigo, Light. Light ya no lo ve con los mismos ojos a L, aunque el no lo sepa.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note __lamentablemente no es mío, le pertenece al__Tsugumi Ōba__ y __Takeshi Obata__,_

**Advertencia: **Shōnen-ai, UA, OcC.

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

— ¿Tu no quieres Yagami-kun?—le pregunto L, cortando un trozo de pastel de chocolate, tomando su tenedor y cortando un pedacito del pastel, llevándoselo hacia los labios que tenia un poco de chocolate y saboreando su exquisito y delicioso sabor dulce.

—No—le respondió Light secamente, sentado en el mismo sillón con L, moviendo su muñeca un poco al sentir el frio metal de las esposas sobre su piel. Dio un pequeño bostezo y empezó a cambiar los canales de la tele, aburriéndose con cada programa que el veía

—Porque no Yagami-kun, esta rico—decía L interrumpiendo su "diversión", volviendo a llevar el tenedor a su boca, lamiéndolo y sin dejar algún rastro del exquisito dulce en el.

—Solamente no quiero Ryuuzaki—Le respondió de igual manera Light, parando en el canal del clima y echando un vistazo al clima de Osaka, aburriéndose rápidamente y volviendo a cambiar los canales

—Pero Yagami-kun, esta delicioso seguro que no quieres probar—le volvió a preguntar L lamiendo la cuchara de arriba a bajo, en forma de círculos, metiéndola hasta el fondo, sacándola y relamiéndose sus labios de izquierda a derecha de derecha a izquierda, para después tomar el ultimo pedazo de pastel que quedaba, poniéndolo en su plato y llevando otro pedacito a su boca. Masticándolo lentamente, para terminar tragándolo y relamiéndose el labio inferíos, con una satisfacción plena que se muestra en su cara.

— ¿Si te digo que si, me dejaras de molestar?—Le pregunto Light dejando el control en la mesa y volteando a ver directamente a L, viéndolo como estaba sentado en aquella extraña posición y bebiendo Te como si nada. Light sintiéndose ignorado Volteo otra vez a su trabajo de ver la televisión.

—Si —le respondió después de pensarlo, para volver a tomar otro trago a su Te como a el le gustaba con ocho cubos de azúcar. Viendo directamente el perfil del sospechoso de ser Kira. Dejando la pequeña taza de porcelana y volviendo a comer su delicioso pastel.

—Esta bien, dame un poco— le respondió Light después de algunos minutos, volteándose un poco esperando a que el detective le diera un trozo de pastel, viendo directamente la televisión mientras su cuerpo estaba en dirección a su "querido amigo" Ryuuzaki. Pasando sus suaves y masculinas manos por su sedoso y suave cabello, que desprendía aquel delicioso y elegante olor a colonia cara.

—Pero Yagami-kun creo que me lo dijiste muy tarde, ya me lo he acabado —dijo mostrándole el plato vacio, dándole la vuelta para que viera que ni una migaja quedaba en el—pero ya se que vamos a hacer—dijo acercándose mas Light.

— ¿Que? —le pregunto Light inocentemente viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Esperando una respuesta de parte de L.

L se acerco mas a Light volteado hasta que sus rostros quedaran ala misma altura, acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el de Light hasta acercar sus labios tan cerca que se rozaban, pero no tenían contacto. A light le recorrió un escalofrió al sentir la presencia del detective tan cerca de el, sintiendo cómos sus sentidos se nublaban ante la cercanía y el olor dulce y a chocolate que los labios que L desprendía. L se acomodo en una nueva posición, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras su cuerpo estaba hacia la dirección de Light y Light se puso en la misma posición inconscientemente y se empezó a acercar a el poco a poco, conscientemente el detective hizo lo mismo acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaran, tomando suavemente las manos de Light y poniéndolas sobre su cintura mientras el las ponía en su cuello. Acercado sus rostro y poniendo sus labios sombre los de Light siendo respondido al instante, fue algo lento, pero dulce, sin sentimiento, fue un roce, una descarga eléctrica que ambos disfrutaron. Con la mente aun nublada Light lamio el chocolate que quedaba sobre los labios de L saboreando aquel exquisito sabor que desprendía, acercándose mas a el sin era posible. Profundizando el beso cada vez mas, mientras el detective no se quedaba atrás y metía su lengua entre la boca de Light jugueteando con la legua d su enemigo. Unos cuantos minutos después y de un rápido y brusco movimiento Light separo a L, de el viéndolo con furia en los ojos y tomándolo bruscamente de los hombros, con intenciones asesinas.

— ¡Pero que rayos fue eso!—dijo alterado Light gritando al volver a ser consiente de sus actos, dándose cuenta de lo que el detective le hizo, relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios. Mirando con otros ojos al detective, sin saberlo.

—Yagami-kun tus posibilidades de que seas Kira suben un diez porciento. — Le respondió L acercándose otra vez a el ahora hacia su cuello, rozando sus labios con la parte inferior de su oído, dando un pequeño mordisco. Light palideció al sentir los labios de L sobre esa parte tan sensible, que sus labios temblaran, que un escalofrió de placer recorriera su cuerpo, que su corazón bombeara mas sangre de lo normal y que un enorme sentimiento de odio y excitación creciera dentro de el. L al ver las reacciones de light se dispuso a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado, tomando aquella cara y elegante taza entre sus manos. — Solo Kira es homosexual Light-kun y eso…me agrada—Agrego, susurrando lo ultimo, relamiéndose los labios por ultima vez antes de tomar otro trago de aquel dulce, exquisito y caro te, que no era nada a comparación del sabor de los labios de, Light-kun.

**Fin**

**(N/A):** ¡Hola! Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, y me perdonen los errores que vean. Quizás no sea el mejor Shonen-ai de Death Note pero espero que al menos lo hubieran disfrutado un poco. ¡Gracias por leer, adiós!

**(Aclaración: **_**)**_ -Kun: Es un sufijo de respeto, utilizado para las personas de sexo masculino.


End file.
